Overwatch: Phosphorous
by Crimson wolf and nightsnake
Summary: James never expected overwatch to be reactivated. But the organization talon is growing. But so is his team. Alongside tracer and the others, He could do this. Its time talon learned how he got his name.
James Lee. Of all the names that Winston called. That had to be the most painful. Especially after he considered their history.

" _ **James? What is this betrayal?" The one known as james laughed.**_

 _ **He was tall for his young age 14 and already 5'11.**_

 _ **He had a dark complexion being south African. He had a heavy english accent as was common there.**_

" _ **Sorry dad but...mercenary work pays better than you do. Which is to say not at all." james threw several flash bangs at winston before kicking him In the head and jumping into the helicopter waiting for him. He hated what he was doing but he had to investigate talon. Especially widowmaker.**_

"I'm so sorry. Dad." James said to himself as he walked into the new overwatch base. He had not spoken to his father figure in a year. Not since he ran off to join talon. A mysterious mercenary group that was gaining power. He wanted to investigate. But he knew Winston would never let him. Orphaned at a young age all that James knew was training and Winston. It was good to see the world but also lonely. When James finally saw His father figure he couldn't help but run to hug him.

"Dad! I'm so sorry I had to leave you. I was doing detective work. I sent you letters and stuff did uh you see them?" he asked at a billion miles per hour.

Winston chuckled. Yes I did. I'm very proud of you. That being said, a certain someone would love to see you."

"Jamie? That you love? Its been AGES!" a blue blur blasted into the room slamming into james and grabbing him in what had to be the most dangerous hug ever.

"Bastard your taller than me! Last year I saw you in Boston you were shorter than me!" she said as she used her hand to compare their sizes.

James couldn't help but smile at her antics. The girl was nineteen but acted younger than him.

"Say love care for a quick go around! It's only proper that we throw fists again like we used to mate!"

Winston grunted as he fiddled with some object.

"Go on you two. Don't break anything."

James and Lena walked away together until they came to a large indoor training area. James smiled. Ho could still see old marks from their last fights.

"Same rules Lena. No guns. No flamethrower. "

She smiled.

"Love it that way!"

Lena rushed at him blinking quickly behind him aiming a spin kick at his head. Jmaes was almost as fast and managed to block just in time. Almost. Lena blinked again and began a volley of punches aimed at James's face. James took the first hit but blocked two more before he caught her wrist and twisted it. The action left her stomach open and James took the shot ramming his knee into her abdomen and following with a palm strike that sent her flying. And as he expected she rewound time and began to attack. He jumped onto his back and kicked upwards bareley hitting her chin. She recovered faster than expected and grabbed his legs. The two wrestled for a while before he was able to pin Lena under him.

"blast. Even now still cant quite get ya yet love. Now mind moven up a bit. Your kinda excited…" She whispered pointing to his crotch.

"Oh shit uh...sorry! James yelled as he quickly stood and helped her up while trying to cover his junkyard.

"Im so sorry I mean,...uh I don't mean it! I do but I…" James gave an exasperated sigh blushing.

(Well as much as black people can it can be hard to tell.)

"Don't panic love!" Lena giggled. She slapped his but on the way out.

James had a crush on Lena the moment he met her. The two first met on her first day. The day of her experiment.

"Lets go love! Banana man has up a right n' proper mission!"

 _ **Hope you like this. Future chaps will be longer promise! I did deage tracer a bit to pair her with my oc james but it still makes since with the story asi made her graduate early. Please look me up on youtube Kiro plays games I play overwatch.**_


End file.
